Code: Friendship is Magic
by M16A3
Summary: Queen Chrysalis stole the Elements of Harmony, forcing Twilight and her friends to pursue her into an alternate dimension. Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors have noticed something strange on Lyoko... Two OCs will be used. Rated T for a lot of fighting and language.
1. Are you sure this is a good idea?

**Code: Friendship is Magic**

**Chapter one**

**Are you sure this is a good idea?**

**Time: Season two beginning, both shows**

**By M16A3**

**(M16A3's note: A Code Lyoko and MLP crossover I thought of, I hope you'll all enjoy it. Expect a lot of fighting.)**

The mane six were all summoned to Celestia's hall on a urgent matter.

"I'm glad you're all here." Celestia began. She exposed an empty Elements of Harmony box to the six ponies. "It has come to my attention that Queen Chrysalis has stolen the Elements of Harmony." All six ponies gasped in shock.

"Aw, apple fritters!" Applejack yelled, stomping her hoof down on the marble. "Not this business again!"

"Wait, what? Chrysi stole the Elements? Why would she do that?" Twilight asked.

"I unfortunately do not understand the reason for the theft, but she has taken the Elements, as well as her Changling army, to another dimension."

"And Ah suppose you want us to go 'n get em' back, right?" Applejack asked.

"That is correct, Applejack."

"But how are we even supposed to _find _her if she's in a whole other dimension?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh! I could try breaking the fourth wall again!" Pinkie Pie turned toward a close wall. "That reminds me, I think _**you**_should review this chapter! It really helps the writer pick up the pace on future chapters!" The ponies stared at Pinkie Pie.

"Uh, darling, who are you talking to?" Rarity asked.

"The reader, silly!" Everyone, including Celestia, looked around the room.

"What reader?" Twilight asked.

**(M16A3's note: PINKIE!)**

"Oh, right, the Elements! Please continue." Pinkie was oblivious to the stares she was receiving.

"Imaginary readers aside," Rainbow Dash turned her attention back to Celestia. "How are we going to track down the Elements if they're in a whole other dimension? Aren't we kinda stuck in this dimension?"

"In the restricted area of the Grand Library, there is a powerful spell book which will grant you access to foreign dimensions. Get the book, and track Queen Chrysalis down." Celestia instructed.

"You 'eard the mare, let's go girls!" Applejack turned and galloped off, the other five ponies promptly followed her.

"Twilight! Before you leave, I must warn you, I have reason to believe Queen Chrysalis has allied with another powerful entity from the other dimension! You may run into heavy hostility! Do not be afraid to fight!"

"I'll get my rope!" Applejack called, rounding a corner a break neck speed.

"I'll bring some pies!" Pinkie Pie chimed.

With a new task at hand, the six ponies retrieved the book and went back to Twilight's library.

"You're going to another dimension?" Spike gaped, slightly shocked.

"Yes, the Princess believes that Queen Chrysalis and her Changlings took the Elements of Harmony, so we need to find the Queen and bring the Elements back!"

"Oh, can I go? I've always wanted to try an interdimensional ruby!" Spike's mouth was dripping with saliva. Twilight galloped past him, digging through shelves as she searched for another book.

"You have to stay here, Spike. The Princess believes we may run into hostility in this other dimension, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I hope we don't have to fight, fighting is bad." Fluttershy backed up a pace.

"If we do, I'm going to Sonic Rainboom their flanks right into _another_ dimension!" Rainbow Dash grinned.

"Now let's not go startin' trouble, Rainbow." Applejack said. "If somethin' does try to bite me though, I'm gonna buck 'em right in the face!" Applejack imitated a powerful bucking motion, narrowly missing the back of Rarity's head.

"Please, darling, save it for the other dimension!" Rarity brushed a few misplaces hairs on her mane. "Twilight, are you almost ready?"

"Just about!" Twilight examined three massive spell books in front of her. "I have my spell book, my advanced spell book, my first aid book..."

"First aid book?" Pinkie Pie repeated, flashing Twilight a worried look.

"If there's trouble, I don't want anypony getting hurt." Twilight stashed the thickly bound books in her saddlebags. "Spike, check the list, are we missing anything?" Spike quickly reviewed the checklist.

"Uh, you forgot one baby Dragon who _really_ wants to go on this trip!" Twilight smiled at him.

"How about this, if you wait here patiently, I'll bring you back a big, juicy, interdimensional crystal, sound good?" Twilight asked.

"What if the dimension doesn't have crystals?" Spike folded his arms.

"I'm sure Rarity has something she could give you." Twilight pulled out the advanced spell book and began flipping through it's worn pages.

"Why of course, darling! Anything for my little _Spiky-Wiky!_" Rarity cooed in a baby voice, much to Spike's dismay.

"Um, are you sure this is going to work, Twilight?" Fluttershy peeked at the ancient symbols written in the spell book.

"Yeah, what if we get there and the air is all poisonous or something?" Rainbow Dash added.

"I'm not entirely sure this will work, but I'd doubt Queen Chrysalis would go to any dimension with a toxic atmosphere."

"Ah just hope Ah don't have to do _too _much buckin'" Applejack said. "Harvestin' season is comin' up, and Ah need to be in tip top shape!"

"Let's see, the spell is called the 'Codex Lyokus' spell, or at least, that's the name of the dimension she went to." Twilight shut her eyes and focused intently. Sparks flew from her horn as a great white light surrounded the six ponies. Then, with a brilliant flash of light and a scent of sulfur, they were gone.

**(M16A3's note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more is on it's way soon!)**


	2. Weird Codes

**Code: Friendship is Magic**

**Chapter 2**

**Weird codes**

**By M16A3**

**(M16A3's note: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I do plan on using Colton and Star in this story. Also, I'd like to personally thank I Heart Lyoko for being such a loyal reader. Thanks for sticking by my stories, you really do help me push these things out. I'm gonna repay you one of these days!)**

"So then, the doctor says, 'I didn't do it, it was my surgical tools!'" Odd spat half chewed potatoes into Colton's eye as he burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"I thought you enjoyed eating food!" Colton wiped the potato out of his eye and flicked it away. "Not spitting it in my face, you dork!" Odd swallowed his food.

"And I thought you'd like a good joke!" Odd spooned another large helping of potatoes into his mouth.

"Anyways." Urlich quickly changed the course of the conversation, hoping to avoid another bad joke. "Has anyone else noticed that Xana has been awfully quiet lately?"

"Yeah, there's been no attacks, no activated towers, nothing!" Yumi added.

"I don't even think there's been a stray blok patrolling all day." Aelita scratched her head. "Do you think he's planning something?"

"I don't know, but the silence is unnerving." Jeremie quickly cracked the screen on his laptop, checking to see if he might have missed a superscan warning. Seeing the all clear, he put it back in his bag.

"You guys need to relax." Odd spit more half chewed potatoes into Colton's face, making the brunette tense up. "Honestly, we should be enjoying Xana's little vacation."

"If you don't stop talking with your mouth full, you're going to enjoy having my foot go up your-!"

"Colton!" Star cut him off abruptly. "Odd, please close your mouth, you're getting food everywhere, and honestly, it needs to stay in that skinny body of yours!" Odd almost choked.

"I told you a million times!" Odd pointed his fork at her. "I am not skinny, I am svelte!"

"Odd, you're so underweight, I think your grades have more weight than you do, and that isn't saying much!" Odd glared at Colton as the table erupted in laughter. Amidst the howls of laughter, Jeremie's computer suddenly began beeping. Jeremie didn't miss a beat as he tore his laptop from it's case. He opened the lid, expecting to see the icon of an activated tower, but was instead greeted by a notice of foriegn coding detected somewhere on Lyoko.

"Whoa, that's weird." Jeremie said, silencing the alarm.

"What, is Xana attacking?" Yumi asked. Jeremie shut the lid on his laptop.

"No, but the superscan is picking up some abnormalities on Lyoko."

"What kind of abnormalities are they?" Aelita asked.

"I can't tell, I need to be at the supercomputer to confirm what they are and where." Jeremie stood up. "Let's not waste any time, the sooner we check out Lyoko, the sooner we can divert a potential Xana attack." The Lyoko Warriors left the cafeteria in a hurry.

**(M16A3's note: FINALLY BOUGHT A FREAKING LAPTOP! Expect much more updates to my content at greater speeds!)**


	3. Where in Equestria?

**Code: Friendship is Magic**

**Chapter 3**

**Where in Equestria?**

**By M16A3**

**(M16A3's note: So lots of changes recently. Mainly, I bought a nice laptop, best one I've **_**ever**_** owned. Second, no I didn't die yet, rather unfortunate I know. Third, ****I will **_**try**_** to start updating and writing again, it's just damned near impossible for me to stay focused on my writing. Fourth, I may or may not throw one or two of my characters out of my writing. I'm planning on rewriting all of my older works and hopefully making them more... Readable other than the stuff you wouldn't use as emergency toilet paper! Anyways, if you like the stories, I will definitely start reupdating and republishing. If any of you are even still around to **_**read **_**them.)**

Somewhere in the forest sector, pixels and bits of data began fusing into a bright purple ball. It grew wider and wider, until there was a spectacular flash of light, and the Mane 6 digitalized into the new world.

"Whoa! Twilight, where are we?" Rainbow Dash looked around the blocky, foreign landscape. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. "Is it me, or does something feel a little... off?"

"Yeah." Applejack looked around the digital landscape. "It all looks like somepony made everything from modelin clay or somethin'."

"Ooh! I look like modeling clay too!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "Or maybe even bubble gum! Do I taste like bubble gum?" Pinkie Pie promptly began licking her hoof.

"Twilight, do you know anything about this weird place?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight glanced at the advanced spell book. A bookmark jutted out from the top, marking the spell's location.

"The book only had the spell. I couldn't find any information on this land or anypony who lives here."

"Hey, did anypony else notice the sky?" Rainbow Dash pointed up.

"It would appear the Pegasi here have a dreadful time keeping the skies clear!" Rarity said.

"Ah think we are in the skies, y'all!" Applejack was looking over a ledge, seeing the virtual sea directly below them. "Ah really think swimmin' is outta the question!"

"Look at the tree over there! And that one! And that one!" Pinkie Pie pointed in multiple directions. "I think they're _floating!_"

"They're all floating!" Rainbow Dash said. "Everything here is floating!"

"Oh, here comes an animal!" Fluttershy squealed, pointing at an approaching Kankerlaut.

"That is one weird lookin' animal if Ah do say so myself." Applejack muttered. Fluttershy began to approach the Kankerlaut, alerting it of the Mane 6's presence.

"Fluttershy, be careful! We have no clue what the wildlife here is like!" Twilight called.

"It's okay Twilight." Fluttershy called back. The Kankerlaut began charging its laser. "It's such an adorable little-" The Kankerlaut fired two lasers at Fluttershy, one of which hit her on her front left hoof. Fluttershy screamed in a mix of terror and pain.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash sprang into action, kicking the monstrous insect into the air with a powerful flying hoof attack. The Kankerlaut exploded into bits of code, much to Rainbow Dash's surprise.

"Um, wait, did that _thing_ just explode?" She asked, a quizzical expression across her face.

"Fluttershy! Your hoof! What's wrong with it?" Rarity shrieked, pointing at the sparks emanating from her injured hoof.

"Twilight, what's happening to me?!" Fluttershy stuck her hoof out to Twilight for her to examine. Twilight was dumbfounded.

"I-I don't know!" She tore her books from her saddlebags and flipped through the worn pages. "My books don't have anything about what's going on around here!"

"Wait, look! That weird spell is fading away!" Pinkie Pie pointed out. Sure enough, Fluttershy's hoof stopped sparking.

"Darling, are you hurt?" Rarity looked at her hoof delicately.

"I-I don't think so.." Fluttershy put her hoof down gently. Feeling no pain, she pressed weight against it. "I can still walk.."

"What in Equestria _was _that thing?" Applejack looked around. "Was that some kinda weird changeling?"

"Changeling or not, if I see any more of those weird things, I'm going to smash them clean across this world!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Now now, Rainbow, don't go startin' trouble. That was just _one_ bad apple. I'm sure it was just startled by Fluttershy!" Applejack noticed two bloks approaching at a rather fast pace. "Now lookie there, two more critters are on their way now. I'd bet if we're polite, they won't take to attacking us."

"Applejack, I'm not sure that's a very good idea!" Twilight called. Applejack had already began trotting toward the patrolling bloks, who had now become aware of the foreign pony.

"Relax, what could go wrong?" Applejack replied.

**Back on Earth**

"Head to the scanners, we need to find the source of those codes as soon as we can." Jeremie stepped out of the elevator. "I have no clue what or where the source of the codes are, so be ready if a fight arises."

"Relax, Jeremie! Everything will be just fine!" Odd flashed him a thumbs up and pressed down on the elevator. The massive elevator roared to life and sealed shut, taking the warriors one floor down to the scanners. Jeremie hopped into the seat of the supercomputer and glanced at the mainframe. Much to Jeremie's surprise, several more abnormal codes had appeared since he last checked the scanners. Now there was a presence of _six_ new codes, all of which had appeared out in the farthest reach of the forest sector, around the way tower. Jeremie executed a program to check the source of the codes, but no identifiable origin was found. Jeremie cocked an eyebrow, fearing this was a new threat they would have to deal with.

"Guys, I've localized the codes to the forest sector, approximately 1.7 kilometers from the way tower. However, I cannot find an origin or faction affiliation, be weary that these could be hostile entities." Jeremie said through the microphone.

"_Entities?_" Yumi mimicked his voice, placing emphasis on the plural. "You mean that there's more than one set of codes?"

"I can't say for sure, but I think I've picked up as many as six new signatures, in addition to the last one."

"What happened to the first code?" Aelita stepped into the far scanner.

"I have no clue actually." Jeremie opened a tracking program in an attempt to locate the original code. "It's as if it just disappeared off the face of Lyoko!"

"Send us out there and we'll see to it that the ''entities' are dealt with." Colton stepped into the scanner. "Besides, I need new targets besides bloks and krabes."

"Right, hang on and I'll send you all to Lyoko." Jeremie executed the virtualization programs, causing the scanner doors to hiss and slide shut. "Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Colton. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Colton. Virtualization!" Jeremie repeated the process on Star, Odd, and Ulrich. Many lines of code and six new virtualizations later, the Lyoko warriors were virtualized on Lyoko, one kilometer away from the Mane 6.

"The entities are one kilometer due east." Jeremie radioed. "Be careful, I think I'm seeing Xana's forces over there, you'll almost certainly run into hositility."

"I don't like the sound of that." Star grabbed her staff.

"Sounds like Xana's bringing in new enemies to the fight." Yumi replied, drawing her fans.

"I wonder what it's going to be this time." Odd scratched his head, deep in thought. "We've already seen krabes, Bloks, Tranaulas, maybe this time we'll fight buffalo?" The warriors stared blankly at the purple clad figure. "What?" Odd asked.

"Whatever it is," Colton grabbed his shotgun. "I'd doubt it's resistant to buckshot!"

"Let's go." Ulrich said. The team began the short run in the direction of the Mane 6. The Mane 6 were busy attempting to fight off more hostile wildlife, which now included bloks and hornets. Rainbow Dash flew high into the sky to avoid another blast from a squadron of two hornets.

"These things are worse than Parasprites!" She called. With a powerful beat from her wings, she instantly changed direction mid-flight, now flying straight at the squadron, hooves extended. In one powerful kick, smashed her hooves into the two pursuing insects, blowing both of them to more bits of code. On the ground, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were tag teaming a group of three bloks. Applejack sprang onto Pinkie's back and leaped into the air. She landed behind the backmost blok, and with all of her strength, she forced her hooves into the sandstone underneath. The result sent one blok into the other two, knocking all three of them off of a cliff.

"Yee haw!" Applejack whooped. "That was some mighty fine fightin' if Ah do say so myself!"

"We wouldn't have had to fight if you hadn't tried to go _talk _to those things in the first place!" Rainbow Dash scowled. Applejack ignored her.

"I think we can rule out all wildlife here as hostile." Twilight said. "Applejack wasn't even close to those things and they just attacked her!"

"This might be the work of Queen Chrysalis." Fluttershy commented.

"At this point, I'm sure it was Chrysalis." Rainbow Dash landed next to Twilight. "This whole situation just reeks of her."

"Chrysalis or not, those things attacked us." Applejack replied.

"Those beasts almost damaged my beautiful mane!" Rarity ran a hoof along the coils of her mane. The five ponies looked at her with annoyed expressions.

"Hey, wait! Look over there!" Pinkie Pie pointed at six small figures approaching in the distance.

"What is that?" Twilight put a hoof over her eyes in a vain attempt to get a better view.

"It doesn't look like any of the wildlife around here." Fluttershy squinted at the dots, which were now taking the form of highly distorted beings.

"Those don't look like anything Ah've ever seen." Applejack commented.

"They look like even _weirder_ versions of changelings." Rainbow Dash flew up higher for a better view.

"They're coming this way awfully fast." Rarity commented.

"Hey, Fluttershy! One of them is dressed like a tree!" Rainbow Dash began laughing.

"It looks like they have weapons!" Twilight yelled, a tone of alarm was present in her voice.

"I knew it! They're changelings!" Rainbow Dash stopped laughing and gritted her teeth together.

"Why are they dressed like that?" As the dots came into focus, Applejack began to notice extreme differences in every outfit. "Rarity, they look like something straight outta your boutique!"

"Applejack, you know how disgusting camouflage would look in my beautiful shop!" Rarity suddenly noticed the pink figure behind the pack. "Pinkie Pie, did you have anything to do with that Changeling's outfit? If you did, it looks simply marvelous!" Pinkie Pie glanced at Rarity.

"I don't know anything about those outfits! If I did, they'd have more candy sewn into them, like candy corns! Oooh, or maybe even gum drops! Or what about gummy tarts?"

"Look alive y'all, the changelings are here!" Applejack prepared her rope.

On the other side of the field, Odd was the first to notice the multicolored ponies.

"Was this the source of the codes Einstein was worried about?"

"I think so," Aelita could now clearly see each of the six ponies ahead of them. "They don't look dangerous."

"Looks can be deceiving.." Colton muttered.

"Xana's thrown some pretty mean wild cards at us in the past." Ulrich readied his Katana in case of a fight. Colton drew his shotgun from over his shoulder.

"These are some weird wild cards." Star relaxed her grip on her staff. "It looks more like a peace offering if you ask me." The Lyoko warriors stopped just a few feet away from the Mane Six. Eyes locked as the field fell uncomfortably silent. After a short standoff that felt like an eternity, a voice cut through the air.

"So Xana, what's your plan this time?" Odd's voice cut through the fragile silence. The Mane Six exchanged confused looks.

"Uh, who's banana?" Applejack looked at Twilight for an answer. The purple pony quickly flipped through the pages of her books using a telekinesis spell. The Lyoko warriors watched in shock.

"Is that book floating?" Colton whispered.

"Did the orange one just speak?" Odd replied.

"I can't find anything on what they're talking about.." Twilight closed the book.

"Now the purple one is talking!" Odd pointed a finger at Twilight.

"Hey! What're you changelings talking about down there?" Rainbow Dash stared right at Colton.

"Changeling?" He asked. "The hell is a Changeling?"

"Stop playing dumb!" Rainbow Dash flew up in the air, her stare didn't break from Colton's.

"I think it's a trap.." Colton slowly brought up his shotgun.

"Hey, what is that?" Rainbow Dash grew angry with Colton. "Put that away!" He didn't move.

"And if I don't?" Colton challenged. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes, then in the blink of an eye, she attacked Colton with a powerful flying kick to the chest. Colton went flying back twenty feet, but quickly recovered and fired his shotgun at Rainbow Dash, striking her in the body. She was thrown back from the force of the blast.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled, running to her friend's aid. Her chest was sparking, but like Fluttershy's hoof injury, it quickly cleared up.

"Aw, now y'all shouldn't have done that, ya dumb Changeling!" Applejack called.

"What the hell is a Changeling?!" Colton yelled back.

"I think its Xana's new name for us now!" Ulrich whipped out his Katana, setting his sight on the orange pony with the hat. Rainbow Dash flew to her hooves, now very angry with Colton.

"That's it! Girls, its flank-kicking time." She smashed her hooves together, flashing a large, tooth filled smile at Colton. Twilight tore her spell book from its saddlebag and flipped it open to the "combat" section as Applejack braided her rope together into a lasso. Pinkie Pie pulled a pie out of seemingly nowhere, as Rarity and Fluttershy both took mildly combative stances.

"Now you're speaking our language, Xana!" Odd primed his laser arrows, staring right at the pink mare with the pie. "And it looks like you even brought me a lunch!" Star cautiously took her staff off her back, realizing the purple mare was looking directly at her, anger brewing in her stare. Aelita locked eyes with Fluttershy, making Fluttershy recoil slightly with fear.

"I want to fight the one with that_ hideous_ rug!" Rarity pointed straight at Yumi, making the Japanese girl tense up with anger.

"What did you call my outfit?!" Yumi drew her razor fans. Rarity grinned, realizing she had hit a soft spot.

"Anypony who would wear that _crime_ against the fashion industry deserves to get beaten into the ground!" Rarity called.

"It's on now." Yumi narrowed her eyes at Rarity.

"Watch out guys!" Jeremie's voice crackled through the communication channels. "These monsters have significantly more life points than the other monsters Xana's thrown at us before!"

**(M16A4's note: This was a tad rushed as a result of me wanting to get SOMETHING out to prove I'm not dead yet. If you're enjoying this story, a quick review will definitely make a difference in future updates/stories. Hope you're enjoying it so far!)**


End file.
